Photon
Please note that everything in this article happens in a hypothetical universe, thus it has nothing to do with the canonical Naruto universe. is a legendary dragon hailed from the Land of Light, and the personal summon of Yuuichi Uzumaki as well as his partner along with Kurama. Personlity He is considered to be a serious and collected being. Born with the duty to maintain peace in the universe, he was forced to be responsible, a personality that has served him well. A fearsome dragon indeed, he is always feared by those surrounding him, and even beings such as the Tailed Beasts. He formed a bond with Yuuichi after the latter accidentally teleported to the dragon in quest of finding his summoning partner. Upon meeting with Yuuichi, he has made a lot of notable changes to his personality. At first, a too serious dragon, now still a too serious one, but with more laughs to him. At times, he even knows how to make a joke, but in battle, he prefers to be as serious as he once was. Now a reliable partner to Yuuichi and also Kurama's arch-rival, Photon usually spends his time training to be even better in order to both help Yuuichi in his fights, and most importantly, to gain the bragging rights over Kurama whether who is stronger. Abilities Overall His actual strength and prowess, up until now, is completely unknown as every time he is summoned from his homeland, it is said (and also confirmed by Yuuichi himself) that he couldn't unleash his full strength, and that his power output would be so low to the point that his power is only at 1 or only the maximum, 10% only. Transformation Being a dragon from another galaxy, Photon has the ability to transform to strengthen himself in battles or every situation necessary. Every time he transforms, his stats will increase dramatically, and he'll also obtain new techniques, usually for combat. Prime Photon Dragon Photon's first and his signature transformation. In this form, his appearance changes considerably. While transforming, his body will then be covered by white-colored cosmic particles before more galactic particles come directly at him in all directions, and he then ascends the form of Prime. While being in this form, his power is increased to twice compared to his original form, making him able to take on almost every single entity in the universe. The exact time when he was able to transform to this form is unknown as he was able to master this form before meeting with Yuuichi. His newfound abilities in this form are: * Galaxy Release: Eternity Photon Stream * Galaxy Release: Nova Blaster * Galaxy Release: Stardust Burst Neo Photon Dragon The ultimate and final transformation possessed by Photon. This form is Photon's strongest form, and only used in dire situations as this form's destructive power is simply beyond control. The appearance of Photon in this form vastly changes to the point that is quite hard to recognize him while in this form. When he transforms, lots of fire will engulf him and his 2nd and 3rd head then appears before the transformation is complete. As stated earlier, Photon's prowess in this form is extreme, and can destroy planets in just one attack, and thus, because of that, Photon rarely uses this form as he himself can't even control the form properly, and that can lead to total destruction of the universe if he goes berserk. So far, he has never used this form when he is with Yuuichi. None of his techniques in this form are known, unfortunately. Part I He doesn't have much roles in Part I, with his meeting between him and Yuuichi plus him giving Yuuichi some assistance in the latter's battle against Orochimaru being only his major contributions to the story. After Yuuichi's failed mission to retrieve Itachi's younger brother, he, along with Kakashi Hatake, rescued and helped Yuuichi to regain his senses before departing to continue his universe-saving missions. Part II In Part II, he became an integral part of Konohagakure by helping the village in various battles especially in the fight against Pain as he delayed him long enough for Yuuichi to arrive and finish the fight, as well as aiding the Allied Shinobi Forces in the Fourth Shinobi World War that much that in the end, he was officially announced as the ninja of Konoha. His bond with Yuuichi also increased and he finally accepted him to be his decent partner. Photon later began to like doing missions along with Yuuichi when he was free too. His biggest achievement back then was him buying time for the Allied Shinobi Forces to stabilize and reorganize their frontines, and smash the enemy to pieces single-handedly so that both Yuuichi and B could come to the battlefield in time. At the time, had he wanted to win the battles he had fought, he could have won it very easily, but as things went, defeating the enemies would only alter history and that the future wouldn't be the same, something not allowed to do by cosmic beings such as Photon himself. Later, in the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War, he went with Yuuichi to further train his summoner as well as his jinchūriki. Aftermath In the battle with Toneri Ōtsutsuki, Photon fought Toneri's puppets along with Kurama, and later went down to earth to help the forces of ninjas destroying the falling asteroids. Present time Still being packed along with Yuuichi, he usually goes to missions with the Secret Uchiha Task Force and acts as Yuuichi's and the team's personal navigator while Kurama acts as Yuuichi's partner in battles. In free time, Photon would then go back to his duties keeping peace for the universe, and would only appear when Yuuichi summons him. But while in some certain situations, if he's too busy, coming to Yuuichi when being summoned or requested to may not always be the case. A good example would be the team's battle with the three Ōtsutsukis as Photon didn't arrive to give assistance because the situation in his side was unbearable, leaving the men of Secret Uchiha Task Force fighting on their own, but nevertheless, they emerged victorious. Trivia * In reality, a photon is an elementary particle, the quantum of light and all other forms of electromagnetic radiation.